


Sleep

by RoxasleVentus



Series: Hitachiin Suffering! [3]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sleep, Sleepiness, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxasleVentus/pseuds/RoxasleVentus
Summary: Kaoru soon realises that Hikaru is so tired he can barely stand up on his own, how does Kaoru help Hikaru out?(I am terrible at summaries so please forgive me lol)
Relationships: Hitachiin Hikaru/Hitachiin Kaoru
Series: Hitachiin Suffering! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727632
Kudos: 49





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> It's been too long since I wrote a fanfic about these two, I have been so focused on other things (*cough* lencest *cough*) that I haven't been writing about them much. Well last night since I ran out of ideas for my Lencest book on Wattpad I decided to try writing something about Hikaru and Kaoru before going to bed haha, there will probably be a lot of mistakes within this because I had to rush it and because I was tired while writing it. Please excuse that though hehe.

Kaoru tapped his pencil against the surface of his desk as he stared blankly at the teacher stood at the front of the classroom, going on and on about math? Science? He wasn’t even sure what the teacher was talking about anymore, he huffed out a sigh as his amber eyes flickered over to the clock hung on the wall displaying they still had half an hour of class left. Huffing out another sigh he turned his head to the side so he could look to his left, Haruhi’s hand was moving at lightning speed as she wrote down sentence after sentence, he often wondered what it was she actually noted down. Next to Haruhi was the form of his twin who currently had his head rested against his arms, he detected the slow rise and fall with each breath he took and Kaoru couldn’t help but smile a little at the sight. 

Hikaru was always the one falling asleep in classes especially one as boring at this one, usually Kaoru or Haruhi would get on his case for doing such a thing, but lately Kaoru found Hikaru was at his cutest when he had zonked out from pure boredom. The younger twin knew he should probably do something to wake the other up since he didn’t want him getting into trouble, that’s what the sensible side to himself was telling him to do, the other side was telling him to leave Hikaru alone so he could silently admire how utterly adorable he looked while sleeping. It didn’t seem as though the teacher was even aware of it so he didn’t see any harm in letting Hikaru have a few extra minutes to sleep, totally not so that Kaoru could keep throwing loving gazes in his brother’s direction. 

Suddenly Haruhi picked up a ruler which she then used to smack Hikaru across the arm making said male flinch a little at the sudden assault, he lifted his head up clearly displeased at being disturbed “what was that for” he grumbled, failing to suppress a yawn. 

“To wake you up stupid, you’re in class Hikaru, you’ve been asleep for the past twenty minutes” the short haired brunette crossdresser shot back in retaliation, giving a glare of her own towards the ginger haired boy. 

Hikaru just huffed “And I’d like to go back to sleep so goodnight” he said, moving to place his head back down on his arms only to receive another strike to the arm from Haruhi, only this time it actually genuinely hurt though Hhikaru wasn’t going to say anything “dammit alright I’m up and I’m staying up, jesus christ who made you my mom” he sat himself up, sinking down in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest.

Haruhi rolled her eyes “you’ll thank me later when you actually get a decent score on the pop quiz I’m sure we’ll be having soon, Kaoru has managed to power through without falling asleep” she gesture towards Kaoru who had watched the entire scene with amused eyes, his chin rested against the palm of his hand. 

Hikaru just huffed again “yeah well in case you forgot, he’s Kaoru and I’m Hikaru, same face but different tolerance levels when it comes to this stuff” he shrugged, throwing a glance towards his twin before looking back at Haruhi “now if you’ll excuse me” making another attempt to put his head back down on the table. 

Kaoru watched with slightly wide eyes as Haruhi swung the ruler at Hikaru again only for Hikaru to catch the oncoming object, giving Haruhi a side glare “hit me with that thing again and I’ll throw it out of the window, I’m sure you wouldn’t want to let go of the two dollar ruler you bought from the supermarket” he taunted, slowly letting go of the object. 

Kaoru listened to Haruhi mumbled a string of insults about Hikaru under her breath while his older brother settled himself back down into the position he had been in before Haruhi had woken him up. Kaoru understood what Haruhi was trying to say, but he also understood that telling that stuff to Hikaru was pretty much the same as talking to a brick wall, there was no getting through to him especially when he was tired. However the younger started to wonder if it was just boredom that was making his brother seem so worn out and sleepy, he kept his amber eyes locked on a form identical to his own for a few more minutes before turning to look back at the front of the room. 

Eventually the bell rung out signalling the end of class. Students quickly moved to get their stuff packed up, rushing their way out into the hall to go wherever. Kaoru wasn’t in such a rush to go anywhere so he took his time putting his things away, standing up from his chair to find Hikaru hadn’t moved to put his own stuff away. The younger twin pouted a little moving to stand by Hikaru’s desk “Hikaru? Hey class is over, are you planning on staying here?” he asked playfully in hopes it would get a reaction from the elder. 

Hikaru slowly lifted his head up just enough so he could look up at Kaoru “Oh right, I’m coming I’m coming” he spoke quickly, picking himself up from his seat. 

Kaoru rushed to reach out for the other when Hikaru started to waver in his balance, teetering to one side and would have crashed to the floor had it not been for him “Hikaru?” he called out to the elder, taking hold of his face between his hands so he could get a good look of his face and it was only then he noticed the dark bags under his eyes “Hikaru, did you sleep at all last night?” Kaoru then asked, his tone firmer than it had been a moment ago. 

Huffing out a sigh Hikaru leaned himself against his mirror image “Last night? What was last night again? Did I sleep last night?... I don’t remember” he thought out loud, groaning softly and bringing a hand up to rub the side of his head when it gave a small throb. 

Warning alarms then rung loud within Kaoru’s mind, Hikaru could barely stand on his own he was that tired and that definitely wasn’t okay. But it was lunch time now, so how had Hikaru managed to keep himself awake this long? That didn't matter at the moment, what mattered now was getting Hikaru somewhere quiet "Haruhi tell the boss we won't be going to the club today, we have something to take care of" he said as he moved to adjust Hikaru against him so he could gather up both their bags and walk out of the room. 

Kaoru ignored the weird glances people threw their way as he all but dragged along the barely awake boy beside him. He had thought of taking Hikaru to the nurse's office, that was before he stumbled upon an abandoned classroom that only seemed to have a few boxes stacked in the far corner. It was quiet and away from the bustling of the packed halls, so made his way inside and settled Hikaru down on the floor with his back propped up against the wall. He knew there was no use in trying to communicate with him while Hikaru looked like he hadn't slept in days, so he just sat next to his mirror image, lacing their fingers together as he began talking about random nonsense since he remembered Hikaru telling him once that he liked it when Kaoru talked to him even when he was asleep. The elder always found it comforting, so what better time to do it than right now. 

Kaoru swore though he would get answers as soon as his twin was able to. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading.  
> Please feel free to leave a comment and kudos, it would really mean a lot to me.


End file.
